


Horsing Around

by Nashi_K



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Male Slash, Short One Shot, Sub!Smoker, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_K/pseuds/Nashi_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. Ace Proposes to teach Smoker how to ride a horse. After Smoker falls into a stream, Ace suggests that Smoker stays at the cabin with him... and maybe, take the next step in their relationship. Sub!Smoker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horsing Around

**Author's Note:**

> This one can also be found on fanficition. Contains Uke!Smoker/Playful!Smoker. In a review, someone has already said that the progress (horse-riding) was probably a bit fast, but I wanted to keep it short. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~!

Smoker heaved a huge sigh, a trail of smoke escaping his lips. His knuckles had turned white from the tight grip that he had on the steering wheel. His car, however, was parked and the engine was turned off. His nerves were making him jittery. Smoker sent a nervous glance across the dusty car park, his gazed stopped on the lone sports car. His car; belonging to a man he had promised to meet there. Smoker exhaled another long sigh before climbing out of his car.

The red dust-covered gavel crunched beneath his boots as Smoker made his way towards a series of buildings. One, he knew, was the stables where the horses were kept. It felt bizarre for him to be there; to be walking up the driveway to a ranch. Smoker’s hands gripped the hem of his white shirt; again, something he had promised to wear. 

Maybe that’s what was bothering Smoker. It was planned; the whole day was planned, and he was more used to just doing things. It wasn’t so much that it was just simply planned, but it was who had planned it. He had managed to let that man wrap him around his finger more times in that day than he would allow in a month, and the day wasn’t even over yet.

If Smoker wasn’t a man of his word, he would’ve back-tracked, hopped back into his car, and drove off without a single glance back. However, that would’ve also meant that he had caved in to the waves of nervousness threatening to overtake him. Smoker’s fists clenched; what the hell was he so nervous about? Hell, learning to ride a horse wasn’t something that would shake him. Damn it, that man! Again, all of Smoker’s thoughts returned to the man who had proposed to teach him to ride a horse.

Horse riding was a dying hobby, a hobby that Smoker had always been interested in, but never had anyone to teach him. It wasn’t as if he could just walk up to a horse and expect to be okay; he was actually quite apprehensive of the animals. He needed someone with experience, and the only man he could find that would be willing to teach him was that man; the man he’d been dating for the last couple of months.

“Finally decided to come out of your car, huh?”

The unexpected voice startled Smoker momentarily. He was even more shocked when he realised that he had stopped in front of the stables. Smoker looked up towards where the voice had come from, but he already knew who it belonged to.

An orange hat sat upon black, wavy hair that fell just short of the shoulders, an uncharacteristic shirt, similar to Smoker’s covered a, usually shown, muscled chest along with atypical jeans, which took the place of black shorts, and black boots. A grin spread across freckled cheeks.

“You’re not nervous are you, Smoker?”

Smoker made a ‘tch’ sound at the man’s remark, though his cheeks seemed to feel as if they were burning.

“Ace…” he gave a short nod, his usual way of greeting the younger man.

Ace hopped down from where he was sitting atop of the barriers and approached Smoker. Smoker went to take a step forward but Ace stopped him with a ‘nah uh’. The freckled man stopped in front of Smoker before reaching out to pluck the cigar from between Smoker’s lips.

“Come now, you should know better.” Ace smirked, as he flicked the cigar across to the bin sitting a meter or so away from the stable doors, “No smoking when you handle my horses,”

“…I wouldn’t have known not to…” Smoker muttered.

“Well, now you do.” Ace tapped his finger on Smoker’s nose, “Now how about we get started. First step, which horse do you feel you wanna ride?”

Smoker raised a brow at this.

“You want me to choose?” he asked, slightly confused.

“Yeah, just… check them out, and then choose the one you feel you can ride with.” Ace told him.

“This… isn’t going to end up being some stupid spiritual shit, is it?” Smoker asked incredulously.

Ace sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Of course not, stupid; you’ve got to feel comfortable while you’re learning right? I couldn’t teach you properly if you didn’t feel comfortable, could I?” Ace explained. “It’d just be easier for us both if you decide yourself, rather than me picking out a horse for you.”

“Makes sense I suppose… So you don’t have a special horse or anything like that?”

“They’re all special to me,” Ace smiled. “It doesn’t feel right to me to pick favourites when you could ride all of them... well, I do have horses that cannot be ridden at all; they’re quite sensitive. Don’t worry about them, though; they’re in the back, where it’s quiet.”

“Okay.” Smoker said, though still felt somewhat doubtful about choosing ‘the right horse’.

Not wanting to delay any further and convincing Ace that he was still nervous, Smoker stepped towards the closest horse to his left. There were four horses, two on each side, and each were already saddled; it was as if Ace had set up the stable specifically for today. 

The floors were even swept free of the tiniest bit of dirt and stray straws of hay. It was too clean for it to be a usual sweep-up. Smoker was beginning to wonder if Ace was as nervous as he was.

When he felt Ace’s gaze on him, Smoker knew that he had to make a decision soon. He knew that Ace was a patient man, and he could probably have waited for him the whole day to make a choice, but, at the same time, he felt that Ace was just as eager to get the ‘lesson’ started.

‘Choose the one you feel you can ride with,’

Remembering Ace’s words, Smoker stared into the eyes of the horse before him. How would he know which one he would be able to ride? Would he ‘just know’? What if he felt that he couldn’t ride with any of them? Maybe there wasn’t a horse here that he could ride.

The horse in front of him suddenly gave a short, sudden neigh, bucked its head, and stamped on the ground with its hooves. Taken aback, Smoker backed up, right into Ace, who had approached.

“It’s alright.” Ace told him, stepping around him and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You just gotta be calm, alright? You know they can sense fear, don’t you?”

“A-ah… yeah, I… just forgot,” Smoker sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Smoker, if you don’t think you can do it, we don’t have to do this.” Ace said gently, noting that he just made Smoker all the more nervous. “We can always try some other time.”

“N-nah, I’m fine.” Smoker insisted.

“You sure…?”

“O-of course.” Smoker nodded.

“You’re stuttering a lot more than you usually would.” Ace suddenly smirked. “Actually I think this is the first time I’ve heard you stutter.”

“Sh… shut up.” Smoker pouted.

Ace chuckled.

“Ah, don’t worry, Chester’s more sensitive to fear than the other three.” He said. “They’re a lot gentler.”

Even with that said, Smoker forced himself to be calm before he turned to the next horse –‘Ruby’ Ace had named her– and assessed her, whilst trying to figure out what Ace had told him earlier. As Ace had said, Ruby seemed more relax, even though Smoker was sure his muscles couldn’t get any tenser. Smoker almost jumped through the stable’s roof when Ace suddenly put a hand on his back.

“Whoa, easy Smoker.” Ace gave a hesitant chuckle, as he was a little worried about Smoker. “I told you to calm down, didn’t I?”

“Well, don’t sneak up on me-.”

A surprised but appeased gasp escaped Smoker when he felt Ace’s palms rub against his tense back muscles.

“Hmm, this won’t do at all, Smoker; you’re way too tense.” Ace said playfully. “Perhaps I could help you unwind.”

Smoker’s cheeks flushed red and his body became ridged as he thought of many different ways a man like Ace would help him relax, most of them being too explicit for Smoker to utter out loud.

“N-no, that won’t be necessary.” he stuttered.

“You have such a dirty mind, little Smokey.” Ace pouted with a voice that feigned innocence. “Why would I want to make a mess in my clean stable?”

“Oh, come on! You’re mind’s a lot dirtier than mine!” Smoker retorted, though the blush didn’t subside.

Ace chuckled and used his knuckles to massage Smoker’s back.

“Now, now, just relax; I can’t teach you if you’re as stiff as a board.” He smirked.

Smoker felt like countering back at him, but he was caught up with the younger’s ministrations on his back. It didn’t take long before Ace had Smoker almost sleeping on his feet. He gently nudged the man slightly to waken him.

“There, does that feel better?” Ace asked him.

“Yeah…” Smoker nodded, sounding dazed. He shook his head to rid himself of the feeling, “Thanks, a lot, really.”

“No problem, now...” Ace gestured towards Ruby and the other two horses. “Which horse do you wanna ride?”

Smoker’s shoulders slumped; back to square one again. He sighed and braved a step closer to Ruby. ‘Choose the one you feel you can ride,’ Smoker glanced up into Ruby’s huge eyes. How would he know if he felt he could ride them? He felt that Ruby would be an easier option, since, so far, she felt the most placid. Felt…? Smoker frowned slightly before turning around and heading over to the horse –Gypsy– on the opposite side of Ruby.

Again, Smoker sighed, releasing all tension, before entering the horse’s personal space, and held its curious gaze. Gypsy extended her neck out towards Smoker, inquisitive of this new man, and sniffed at him. Just as curious of this one, Smoker extended a hand and gently placed it on Gypsy’s muzzle.

Abruptly, a high whinny resonated through the stables as the horse in the stall beside Gypsy’s reared up on its hind legs, and slammed against the stall’s walls.  
Smoker was momentarily frozen on the spot, his eyes wide, until Ace pulled him back. After making sure Smoker was at a safe distance, Ace approached the raging horse’s stall calmly.

“Rocco, easy boy.” he said gently as he gingerly opened the door to the stall and stepped in. He quietly closed it behind himself and continued to calm the horse, “It’s alright, Rocco; he’s a friend.”

Rocco bucked his head slightly, but seemed to calm down when he saw and heard Ace. He bowed his head slightly and nuzzled his head against Ace’s chest.

“It’s alright, mate.” Ace petted him, then looked over his shoulder at Smoker. “Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah… I mean, I’m fine.” Smoker shook his head slightly. “Unexpected though.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Ace apologised. “I didn’t expect him to get riled up, but he is a jealous horse and Gypsy’s his… well, girlfriend I suppose.”

“Oh...”

“Come here for a second.” Ace told him suddenly.

Smoker raised a brow at the sudden request but approached Ace, stopping beside the stall’s door.

“Come in.” Ace beckoned him.

“W-… what?” Smoker’s eyes widened and he took an involuntary step back.

“It’s alright; he won’t hurt you if I’m here.” Ace assured him, “He needs to see that you’re not a threat.”

Smoker’s brow furrowed slightly, hesitating for a few moments before gingerly opening the stall door and stepping inside. After he had closed the door behind him, Smoker was still cautious about getting any closer than where he was by the door. 

In some part of his mind, Smoker imagined the situation being much like two little kids fighting and the adult was trying to get them to make up. He and Rocco were the kids and Ace was the adult. He felt silly thinking about it in that sort of view.

Ace couldn’t help but chuckle at Smoker’s unusual nervousness. Gently, he reached out and grabbed Smoker’s hand before pulling him towards him. Smoker quickly glanced at Ace then at Rocco, before his gaze fell to his hand in Ace’s hand. Ace delicately lead Smoker’s quivering hand to Rocco’s muzzle. Smoker’s hand flinched when Rocco moved slightly.

“It’s alright, Smoker; it’s okay.” Ace soothed him gently.

Smoker took a shuddering breath before lightly placing his hand on Rocco’s muzzle. Rocco bucked his head slightly, but allowed Smoker to pet him.

“That’s it, good boy, Rocco.” Ace smiled and petted his horse before jumping over the stall’s barriers.

“W-wait, you’re gonna leave me with him?” Smoker tensed.

“Calm down, Smoker.” Ace gave him a reassuring smile, retrieving something from a box. “He’s alright now.” He opened the stall this time and gave Rocco a treat. “I trust him enough not to hurt you.”

“And if he had reared up again?”

“Rocco’s mostly 'all bark and no bite'; his actually a huge softy.” Ace said, then smirked. “Kinda like someone else I know.”

“Oi.” Smoker pouted.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something at his hair. Ace made a gesture that told him not to freak out. So, ever so gingerly, Smoker tilted his head away from whatever was pulling at his hair. Gypsy had peered over the barriers of the stalls and had begun nuzzling Smoker’s hair.

“Speaking of soft spots, I think Gypsy likes you.” Ace grinned.

Smoker gave a small smile and gently petted Gypsy.

~*~

Eventually, Smoker finally decided to go with Gypsy. Ace had said that he’d take Rocco when they got to riding, stating that it would make Rocco at ease seeing and being around Gypsy whilst Smoker was there.

The first step in Ace’s teachings was to get Smoker to straddle the mare. Smoker had failed the first few attempts, but eventually got it. Ace got him to get off and resaddle a number of times, for added measure, until he was sure Smoker was confident getting on and off.

The next step, he got Smoker to ride Gypsy with a slow trot, with him leading them. At that point, Smoker had buried his face in Gypsy’s mane and said something about something being ‘embarrassing’. 

He taught him to slow the pace, and stop completely. Fortunately, despite Smoker’s remark, the sessions went by without any (embarrassing) incidents. Ace made Smoker try riding Gypsy at different speeds before deciding that he was ready.

“Do you feel alright up there?” Ace asked Smoker.

“Yeah, as alright as sitting on a horse can be, I suppose.” Smoker replied.

“Alright, then we’ll take Rocco and Gypsy for a ride around the property. How’s that sound?”

“O-okay.” Smoker nodded.

Ace chuckled before he deftly straddled Rocco and trotted over to where Smoker and Gypsy were.

“Will start with a gallop and we’ll meet over the hill at a small creek.” he said, Smoker nodded, “Try to keep up.”

With that, he and Rocco darted off towards the hill. Smoker gripped the reins tightly before gently patting the side of Gypsy’s neck.

“Let’s go,” he whispered.

They started off as a trot before Smoker made the nudge to go faster. Soon, he and Gypsy were galloping across the vast field towards the mound. A grin spread across Smoker’s face and he laughed. He was finally riding a horse! 

Unexpectedly, Gypsy jumped over a fallen tree. The sudden movement unseated Smoker from his spot on the saddle. In response, he quickly reached forward and hugged his arms around Gypsy’s neck. Smoker didn’t let go until he had seated himself properly on the saddle again. Finally, he and Gypsy were within three meters away from Ace and Rocco.

“You okay?” Ace called back to him.

Smoker frowned slightly, then realised that Ace probably would’ve seen him almost falling off Gypsy.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied.

At that point, they were practically riding side by side. As they neared the creek, Ace got them to slow down before they even thought about crossing.

“Do you want to go across first, or would you like me to?” Ace asked Smoker.

“Um… I think I’ll watch you cross first.” Smoker said in an almost whisper.

Ace chuckled.

“It’s alright, Smoker; you’re still a beginner, so you don’t have to be embarrassed.” he told him.

“Easy for you to say.” Smoker muttered.

Ace simply smiled and went ahead and crossed over the small creek. He waited on the other side. 

Smoker nodded to himself; it seemed simple enough. It was much like simply walking but with more caution. Gently, he nudged Gypsy and they took their first step in crossing the creek. Luckily, the water was a simple trickle, so they weren’t fighting against a rush of water. He supposed that if it was rushing water, Ace probably wouldn’t have gotten him to go across.

What happened next was something Smoker was not expecting. He didn’t know what happened; maybe Gypsy’s hoof had slipped on a slippery rock, but, the next thing Smoker knew, he was falling from the saddle.

“Oh shit-!”

Smoker was temporarily overwhelmed by a wave of water splashing over his face. When the shock of falling had passed, Smoker sat up in the shallow water.

“Fuck, are you okay?” Ace was quick to Smoker’s side, jumping off Rocco’s saddle. Gypsy had already recovered and was standing patiently beside Rocco. “Shit, I’m sorry, Smoker; I-… I shouldn’t have-.”

He faltered when he heard a quiet chuckle. Smoker’s head fell back and he began laughing. Ace’s brow furrowed and his lips parted slightly in an ‘o’ shape. He began to worry if Smoker had it his head.

“S-Smoker…?”

“I-it’s fine, I’m alright.” Smoker gasped through giggles, he looked over at Ace. “I suppose that’s one way to can get off a horse.”

Ace shook his head and chuckled.

“You Wally.” he smiled.

~*~

After cleaning and taking care Gypsy and Rocco, making sure that Gypsy was alright, and returning them to the stables for the night, Ace had suggested that he and Smoker should go to the cabin beside the stables so Smoker could change into some dry clothes. Since it was getting late, and cold, Smoker had agreed.

Ace was quick to get the fireplace up and roaring while he allowed Smoker to look for some clothes in the solitary bedroom. Smoker’s boots were abandoned beside the door, and his socks were sitting on top of the mantelpiece above the fireplace.

When he heard Smoker enter the small living room again, Ace turned to him.

“Smoker…?” He hesitated, bitting his bottom lip.

“Hmm…? What is it?”

“H-how did I do?” Ace suddenly asked. “You know, how I taught you? I’ve never taught anyone before, so . . . do you think that I did okay?”

“I… think so, I mean, I don’t have anything to compare it to...” Smoker rubbed the back of his neck; he’d been right that morning when he had thought that Ace was just as nervous as he was.

Ace gave a nervous chuckle.

“Ah, well, you did great for a first-time rider.” He said. “…Except for that… incident.”

“Well, ignoring that, I suppose you did do ‘okay’ if you think that.” Smoker replied, then smiled.

Ace smiled back, and then noticed that Smoker hadn’t changed out of his wet clothes.

“You didn’t find any clothing your size?” he asked.

“Oh, um, no, it’s not that, I uh… do you have a towel I can borrow?”

“Oh... oh, sorry; I probably should’ve… yeah, I’ll just… get you one.” Ace stumbled with his words, and he quickly disappeared into a different room.

Smoker frowned slightly at the sudden strange behaviour of the younger man. He didn’t have long to dwell on it before Ace returned, throwing a towel over his head. Smoker thanked him before he began removing his sopping shirt. 

While he was drying off his chest area, he became aware of Ace’s gaze on him. He faltered in his movements and looked up at the freckled man.

“Is… everything okay?” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s fine.” Ace’s gaze quickly dropped to stare at the fire.

Smoker sighed and sat himself down beside Ace on the couch.

“Ace...”

“It’s nothing.” When Smoker gave him an incredulous look, Ace exhaled quietly. “I... I was thinking of asking you… if you’d like to... you know… stay the night… here.”

Smoker was, at first, taken aback by the request. Then he blushed and buried his face into the towel, pretending to dry his hair. A night alone with Ace…? Smoker felt his heart begin to pound and that warm feeling in his chest overwhelming him when all sorts of scenarios began to play in his mind.

“Smoker…? Are you okay?” Ace placed a tentative hand on Smoker’s shoulder when the other hadn’t replied, and hadn’t come out of ‘hiding’.

Smoker pushed the towel over his head and onto his shoulders. Unfortunately, the blush hadn’t left Smoker’s face and he felt somewhat exposed.

“Hey, you’re not coming down with a fever, are you?” Ace gently placed a hand on Smoker’s forehead.

“N-no, I’m fine.” Smoker assured him. “And yes, I’d like to stay the night here with you.” He silently cursed himself for how fast he had spoken.

“R-really…?” Ace seemed surprised that Smoker had agreed.

Smoker nodded.

“I mean… we’ve kinda been up to this stage for a while now, so…” Smoker gave a somewhat nervous smile. “Why not?”

Ace stared at Smoker for a long moment, his eyes wide and his mind tried to figure out if what he had just heard was real. Smoker had been putting off and putting off with their attempted relationship and for him to actually give the go-ahead... well, nobody could blame Ace for questioning his hearing.

Smoker, who was oblivious to Ace’s reaction, continued to dry himself off, though he began to wring the fabric in his hands when he didn’t hear Ace respond, and he was too nervous to look him in the eye.

“Smoker…”

“Yes?” Again, Smoker cursed himself for replying so quickly.

“Are you… sure?” Ace asked.

“Yes.” Smoker nodded. “I am.”

Ace opened his mouth to say something else, but he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he cupped Smoker’s cheek, leant in, and kissed him. 

Though he had expected it, Smoker’s eyes widened. After a moment, though, he closed his eyes and allowed Ace’s tongue entrance when he ‘asked’. 

Exhumed, once carefully hidden, emotions began to rise within him all at once. Smoker reached up behind Ace’s head and gripped a handful of hair, whilst Ace’s hands did the same with his. 

Gingerly, after a while, Ace pulled away and softly caressed Smoker’s cheek. He seemed hesitant with his next move; he put an arm around Smoker’s back before easing him back onto the cushioned couch. He caught the other man’s lips again briefly and pulled away again.

“You’ll… tell me if we’re going to fast, right?” Ace asked him.

“Of course.” Smoker promised, reaching up to stroke Ace’s cheek.

Ace smiled and gripped Smoker’s hand lightly.

“This is…” He blushed slightly but held his gaze steady. “This is the first time I’ve done this before… well, with another man.” He added with a chuckle.

“It’s alright.” Smoker smiled back.

Relieved, Ace leant in and kissed Smoker deeply. Automatically, Smoker’s hands returned to thread themselves in Ace’s hair, whilst one of Ace’s hands roamed over Smoker’s bare chest, one sliding down to grip the man’s hips. Soon, though, that hand moved further down to pull Smoker’s leg up.

Smoker gave a muffled moan when he felt friction on his nether regions. Ace’s hardened, though still clothed, erection rubbed against Smoker’s with a yearning lust. Smoker groaned then abruptly pulled back.

“W-wait… Ace, wait.”

Immediately, Ace faltered in his movements.

“W-what’s wrong? Am I going too fast?” He asked, his brow furrowed in concern, “Am I hurting you?”

“No, not you; the couch isn’t exactly comfortable enough for this.” Smoker replied with a sheepish smile. “How about we continue this in the bedroom?”

“O-oh, yeah, I suppose.”

Smoker chuckled as Ace blushed. He gripped Ace’s hand when the younger offered to pull him up, before he was led into the bedroom.

Before they got to the bed, however, Ace pulled Smoker towards him and pulled him in a kiss once again. Again, his hands roamed the other’s body, memorizing every detail. Ace’s hands became braver as they slid down to Smoker’s hips. As soon as his hand slipped under Smoker’s pants, however, he abruptly drew his hand away.

“Ah, your pants are still wet.” He shook his head. “Looks like I’ll have to do something about that.”

Smoker blushed as Ace undid his pants, biting into his lip at the tight friction of the two wet fabrics of his jeans and underwear being pulled over his hardening cock. Ace gave a hum of appreciation as the throbbing member bounced up from its tight confines. Smoker shivered, now completely exposed to the chill air of the room. Ace smirked and pulled Smoker’s hands up to the buttons of his shirt.

“You can undress me too, if you like.” He whispered seductively.

Smoker’s cheeks, metaphorically, glowed red as he began to undo the buttons one by one in an almost painfully slow way. Ace didn’t mind. Instead, he busied himself by kissing and nibbling at Smoker’s exposed neck. Smoker’s hands shook slightly at the sensation, but continued to undo the buttons until they were all undone.

Sliding his arms under Ace’s, Smoker momentarily rested his head in the nook of Ace’s neck, mesmerising the scent of the other and feeling his pulse against his lips. He pulled away, not before leaving a sweet kiss, and slid Ace’s shirt off of his shoulders.

Ace let the shirt fall to the floor as Smoker turned his attention to Ace’s jeans. Luckily, beforehand, like Smoker, Ace had already removed his boots so there was one less thing he had to worry about. Smoker hooked his thumbs over the waist of the jeans and Ace’s underwear before gently sliding them down. 

Smoker’s blush only deepened when Ace’s hardened member was revealed. Without so much as a second thought, he knelt down in front of Ace and gently kissed the head of the throbbing appendage.

Ace gasped at the sudden touch and gripped Smoker’s hair tightly. Smoker smirked and slid the remaining clothing down Ace’s legs. Ace kicked them to the side before pulling Smoker up from his knees. Smoker chuckled before removing Ace’s hat, letting it fall on top of the discarded jeans.

“You sneaky bastard.” Ace playfully pouted.

Smoker simply continued smiling before lightly kissing the tip of Ace’s nose. Realising that this meant that Smoker was in a playful mood, Ace grinned and pushed Smoker back onto the bed. Smoker went to sit up, but Ace was quick to pin him down.

Smoker gasped when Ace abruptly grabbed his and his own cock and began rubbing them together. With the hesitant grip, Smoker could tell that Ace was experimenting and trying to figure out what would feel good. Smoker thrust his hips up gingerly, trying to encouraging Ace. The younger continued his movements and leant down to gently nibble on Smoker’s scarred collarbone.

A soft whimper escaped through Smoker’s lips as Ace’s teeth bit into the sensitive skin. Ace murmured a quiet ‘sorry’ and simply kissed it instead. Abruptly, Smoker sat himself up. Ace frowned slightly and opened his mouth to ask why Smoker had done so, but Smoker caught his lips and caressed his cheek before rolling Ace onto his back.

Before Ace could interject, Smoker retreated down Ace’s body and licked the head of Ace’s cock. Ace moaned and his hips bucked. Smoker smiled before he took the whole appendage in his mouth. Ace bit his lip as Smoker began to suck gently, only going further when Ace gave a moan of encouragement. 

Smoker twirled his tongue around Ace’s cock, his nose buried into the younger’s pubes. Ace’s teeth clenched and he quickly tapped Smoker’s head.

“Hey, I don’t wanna cum yet.” He gasped.

Smoker chuckled and sat himself up, then brought his fingers up to his mouth and began to moisten them. Ace sat up too, his eyes focused on the tongue that flicked out from between Smoker’s lips. His eyes widened in surprise when Smoker leant back slightly, spread his legs, and began fingering himself.

Smoker tensed slightly when he inserted the first finger, but soon relaxed enough to add a second. Ace’s mouth hung open, though he quickly clamped it shut as his cock gave a painful throb. His hand came up to do something about it, but he hesitated.

Noticing this, Smoker stopped what he was doing, leant forward, and gripped Ace’s hand lightly.

“It’s alright if you want to.” He told the younger. “If it makes you feel good.”

He smiled before, returning to his previous movements, adding a third finger. Ace stared at Smoker for a moment before he began stroke his weeping cock. When Ace’s ministrations became more fervent, Smoker drove his fingers in deeply in time with Ace’s strokes. He panted and moaned quietly, while Ace couldn’t remove his gaze from Smoker’s flushed features.

“S-… Smoker…”

Smoker looked at Ace, pulled his fingers away, before leaning over him.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Ace nodded and put both of his hands on Smoker’s hips.

Delicately, Smoker lowered himself down onto Ace’s anticipating cock. He inhaled sharply and tensed but didn’t stop until he was sure that Ace was fully sheathed inside of him. Ace moaned when he was encased in Smoker’s tight confines and his hips instinctively bucked, causing a surprised gasp to escape the man above him.

Once his inner muscles had relaxed enough, Smoker began to roll his hips against Ace’s. Ace was still somewhat stunned at finally having Smoker open up for him enough to be actually having sex with the man. He allowed Smoker to continue his steady, though careful, pace for a while, before he gripped Smoker’s hips and thrusted up into him deeply.

“A-ah… aah…” Smoker gasped.

He leant down over Ace and kissed him passionately. Ace took that as a reassurance to continue. He grasped Smoker’s hips tighter and thrust up into Smoker repeatedly. Smoker’s lips parted from Ace’s, gasping as he rode Ace. His finger’s digging into the pillows beneath Ace’s head.

Abruptly, Ace flipped Smoker onto his back and spread the other man’s legs wide, whilst he continued to thrust in hard and fast. Smoker’s hands moved up to grip Ace’s shoulder, before sliding down to lightly squeeze the younger’s ass. Ace moaned his approval but didn’t falter his thrusts.

“Nnn... n-ah hah...” Smoker’s moans became louder and louder with ever thrust, “Ah, A-… Ace! I-I’m g-gonna… ah…”

“I-I know.” Ace gasped. “Me too.”

Their pace quickened as they neared their release. Smoker’s legs wrapped tightly around Ace’s waist, moaning as Ace continuously pounded into that one spot that was sending him over the edge. He held Ace tightly as he moaned out his release, his cum spurting over his and Ace’s chest. 

However, Ace continued, his hips rocking and he thrusted in as deeply as he could. Smoker’s sensitive senses had the him in a world of his own. Despite that, Smoker shifted his hips with Ace’s, wanting the younger to reach his release as well.

Ace leant down over Smoker and held him closely. He gasped before finally reaching his climax, his cum leaking out from inside of Smoker. The two lay loosely on the bed, coming down from their heights.

“Did… did I do okay?” Ace whispered, after he caught enough breath to speak.

“You were fine.” Smoker assured him, kissing his forehead.

“You wanna do it again sometime?” Ace asked, grinning.

Smoker scoffed and rolled his eyes, though a smile was plastered over his features.

“Yeah, sure.” he said. “Why not?”

Ace chuckled and rested his head back on Smoker’s chest, and, before long, fell asleep. Smoker watched him with a new sense of serenity, before he too succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep.


End file.
